Humphrey Can Go The Distance
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Humphrey wants Kate so bad, but since he's an omega, he can't have her as anything more than a friend. Or can he? He means to find a way to make it so they become mates, and to make Kate see she wants him as much as he does her. And he shows it musically. Song spun off from "Go The Distance" from Disney's Hercules.


Hi there! Since my Alpha And Omega and Disney's Hercules mixing trend has indeed been one of my better ideas and styles when it comes to writing(thanks to all who reviewed and/or faved those fics, I appreciate it very much!), I thought I'd make another one such fic. This time, it's a story in which Humphrey takes on the role of Hercules as he sings his own version of "Go The Distance" from the 1997 movie. It takes place during the movie, and, unsurprisingly, before Humphrey gains the respect from the other wolves that he does in the end, along with the love of Kate. I hope you enjoy this one like you did the other ones along these lines I wrote, guys.

THINGS TO NOTE:

The exact time during the movie this fic takes place is JUST before the scene in which Humphrey and Kate go up to talk to each other about Garth(Humphrey finds words for Kate to say about him)and they subsequently get shot in the rear ends with tranquilizer darts by those humans who want to take them to Idaho in order to see to it they can repopulate there. And, just to be even more upfront about it, Humphrey is seen in this fic just a moment before Kate first finds out how dreadful and horrendous a howl Garth had at that time(which thankfully Lily later sees to the fixing up of, but I digress).

One other reason I wrote this fic was because Christ's Disciple said on my previous Alpha And Omega/Disney's Hercules mix, Kate Won't Say She's In Love, both that he really liked it and that he was guessing that the next fic like that I write will be featuring "Go The Distance". As he has given me praise like that and like how he praised my first Alpha And Omega/Disney's Hercules blend, Humphrey: From Zero To Hero, I decided it was only fair and only proper that I lived up to his expectations.

I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to the Alpha And Omega franchise. And I don't own "Go The Distance", either, because that song belongs to the 1997 movie Hercules and to Disney as a result of that.

Humphrey Can Go The Distance

Standing by a lake near the part of Jasper Park where the mountain of wolf dens was, an unhappy Humphrey was hurting due to his omega status barring him from becoming a mate for the girl he loved, namely, Kate. She was marrying Garth, it was arranged, and though Humphrey would not deny Garth had some things going for him, he also would not deny that he felt he was a far better choice for Kate's mate than Garth was, for a boatload of reasons. Sadly, this was the only way the Western and Eastern packs wouldn't go to war. Ironically, the leader of the Eastern pack, Tony, would rather not have there be a war and was perfectly willing to accept that the two packs become one. But it had to be in the way of tradition and law, and that meant no omega was allowed to be anything more than a friend to an alpha and vice versa. Worse yet, Humphrey was, due to both his aforementioned omega status and his love of fun, along with his happy go lucky personality, not taken as seriously as he wanted to be, nor given as much respect as he would've preferred. Sure, he was treated decently overall, but it was pretty clear that, when all was said and done, he wasn't exactly at the top of the list, even if he wasn't at the bottom of it, either.

"They think just because I know how to have a good time that I don't have what it takes to be a serious member of the pack, and that I shouldn't be taken seriously. And they think that my being an omega means that I could never become an alpha, nor marry an alpha, and, let's not forget, there are times when I'm picked on and/or made into a laughingstock. Why can't anyone but me tell that I do have what it takes, and that rules can be broken? That alphas and omegas are capable of falling in love, regardless of tradition and the general flow of things? That, if given the amount of training and schooling required, I could even become an alpha in due time? And why can't Kate, oh, beautiful Kate, tell that I'm the one for her and not Garth? I mean, Garth is someone I think would do better with Lily than he would with Kate, from what I've seen. She'd be perfect to teach him good manners, something he desperately needs to learn. Just once I'd like to fit in. Just once I'd like to feel like I belong in more ways than just living with other omegas of this pack. Just once I'd like to get something other than the short end of the stick…and prove that despite my tendency to joke around and be silly at times, I can reach the zenith when push comes to shove, and when put to the test, I can go the distance."

Humphrey looked out at the lake, and then he began to sing: "I have often dreamed of a life with Kate where an alpha's welcome would be waiting for me. Other wolves would cheer when they see my face. A voice keeps on saying Kate and I are meant to be! I will find my way! I can go the distance! I'll soon win Kate's heart if I can be strong! I know every mile will be worth my while! I would do most anything to feel like I belong!"

Humphrey paused for a moment, and had fantasies about himself and Kate nuzzling one another, loving each other, licking, kissing and even mating. Along with doing everything with one another together from frolicking in the grass to climbing up and/or scent marking trees to howling at the moon side by side to assisting one another in a hunt for required nourishment to having snowball fights to indulging in fun activities. This and plenty else, the whole shebang. After a few long moments of fantasizing and drooling about Kate's beauty, as well as being all too wooed by her personality which was as attractive as she was, or close to that, Humphrey got back to singing by snapping out of those thoughts and singing with more determination than before, along with greater emphasis, the following as he suddenly saw the real Kate going into the forest after hearing Garth's hideously subpar howl(and this is what had snapped him out of his fantasizing sequence, by the way, both hearing the awful howl and seeing Kate run into the forest because of it).

"I am on my way! I can go the distance! I don't care how far! Somehow I'll be strong! I know every mile will be worth my while! I'd do most anything for Kate and me to belong!" He'd keep up with Kate and soon find her in one of the parts of the forest which was a circular area all surrounded by trees. He would talk to her. He would convince her of the truth, the truth that he'd be the ideal mate for her, not Garth. And, though he did not know it at the time, this was the start of not only those things and Kate and Humphrey becoming close lovers to each other, but also an immense series of events and circumstances which would lead to the packs uniting and becoming one with each other, along with Garth and Lily marrying the way and he Kate would and the law of tradition being broken for a good, fair and just cause. Humphrey's future was bright as the full moon at night he and all other wolves would howl at, and so was Kate's and that of all other wolves in Jasper Park. He just didn't know it yet, and neither did she or them. But all would find out soon enough.

THE END

So, how did you like it? Please rate and review, everyone!


End file.
